This invention relates to suction cleaners for use on a submerged surface of the kind which is connected to suction devices by means of a flexible hose and having a suction head which can move along the surface.
There are cleaners of this kind which are caused to move about in a step by step fashion and in a random manner. Although they are said to operate in various ways, in effect they rely on or cause a pulsating flow.
On the other hand the present inventor has in U.S. Pat. No. 4,434,519 proposed a suction cleaner which causes no significant pulsations in the suction line and permits a better steerway of the head. The latter application describes various forms in all of which the prime mover is a water turbine driven by water flowing through the suction head to the suction hose.
An object of the invention is to provide a further form of the latter kind which, it is believed, will be relatively cheap and easy to manufacture and which will in the preferred embodiment of that form, effectively climb up walls and perform random motions to cover the surfaces to be cleaned.